Shadowclaw
Shadow Wolf '''(real name '''Katy Airi Mei Wayne)''' '''is crime-fighter from Tokyo Japan to Gotham City and a founding member of the Justice League. She is also the wife of Batman. In her civilian life, Katy Mei worked as an animal care taker at the Zoo. She sometimes go to dance classes or Singing. Personality Katy is clam,loyal and brave,she sometimes loner which she likes sometimes (before meeting League and Married Bruce) but she hangs out with others whenever she can. At first she had trust issues towards others mostly men. Due to her powerful powers she has to keep her anger under control she also had a demon abilities as well which she didn't know about, and allowing her powers to release and run free she'll have troubled to controlled her demon powers will caused untold damage.She became a mother figure to the young heroes. Early Life Katy is the daughter of an African-American police officer Jason Micheal Nevada and the famous Kunoichi Yuki Airi Mei, she was born in Japan but move to Central City in the America. She was trained by her parents at age two since she was a quick learner at the time. When she was four years old, her parents died when the evil scientist killed them in her home. When she on her own for days until she got caught by the same mad scientist and some men and was captured by them, she was experiment by them. Three years later after being experimented on and was forced to fight and kill other victims,she had manged to escape killing some in the process and rescued some of the prisoners. She grew hatred of the scientist and the men who killed her parents. After the incident, Katy deiced to move to Gotham city and live in the streets in her dog form and decided not to trust humans nor anyone. She was friends with a old dog name Haku and young dog Rune who are two strays and taught her ways to live in the streets. They became her second family. One night when she was on her own (Few months after Haku passed away form sickness and Rune was adopted by a human family.) She saw a building on fire, she was about to move on until she heard a little girl's parents screaming saying that their daughter and her puppy is trapped inside. Katy without thinking rushed into the building with her fast speed, rescuing the young girl and her puppy returning them to her parents before running off into the alley. Ever since that day she promise to help, protect and fight crime. Then when she was around seven years old she was reunited her uncles,when she was on a walk at first she couldn't remember them but was she was happy that she still have a family Meet The Justice League When she first met The Justice League she refused to join because of her past trauma and her trust to men (she didn't tell them at first) and preferred to do solo. One night She came to face to face with batman who been tracking her and questions her why she refused the offer and Katy only answers "You don't know what I've been though in my life". Batman being stubborn kept questioning her until she snaps and attacks him still refused to tell him. Physical appearance Katy is a noticeably tall and Light brown fair- skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair, light brown eyes,and broad shoulders. She is beautiful and attractive in appearance, sporting a voluptuous frame with a sizable bust and well-toned yet muscular build. She wears a ninja uniform with swords that attached to her back with her mask that she can remove and cover her mouth.She often turned into any type of animal mostly dog form Meeting and Adopted Vizuri Vizuri is Shadowclaw's Best Friend and Companion also one the members of the Justice League. Vizuri was rescued by Katy when she was nearly a newborn cub,after her mother died from sickness and birth problems along with her siblings. She was experimented, mix with a panther, Lion DNA of each and gain a fire ability in the process. When Shadow burst into the lab, witness the experiment she had killed the cruel scientist (not Dr. Gero) and rescued the poor cub and took care and raised her as her own pet and crime-fighting partner. She had trained Vizuri to control her fire abilities. Relationships Batman/Bruce Wayne- She met Bruce when they were in middle school at age ten she went with him before the batman had started. they had became friends,they graduated in high school and left Gotham to travel and train, then they got married at age 20. Nightwing/Dick Grayason- Tim Drake/Robin- Alfred Pennyworth- Wally West/Kid Flash- Hell Cat- Universe * She also appears in The Marvel Universe but named Nightwolf Category:Female Category:NightShade2K18